Ore no mono
by Tenpou
Summary: Une soirée pas tout à fait normale à travers les yeux de Yûki. One-shot


**Auteur : **Tenpou

**Genre : **Yaoi (lemon /!\), Drame, Romance

**Série : **Gravitation クラビテーション、村上真紀©

**Couple : **Yûki Eiri / Shindô Shuichi

**Ore no mono**

**Mise en garde : **Langage cru et lemon !

L'histoire se situe au début de la relation entre nos deux héros.

**・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・**

Okay, voyons voir ça. Un cadre dégueulasse, une musique horripilante, une sono à vous damner les tympans, des odeurs nauséabondes de sueurs mêlées à celle de l'alcool, de fumée de cigarette et de drogue, pas de doute, on est bien en boîte de nuit. Un des endroits sur terre que j'exècre le plus, au même titre que le périphérique aux heures de pointes, Noël et les réunions familiales ô combien pompeuses. Bref, je n'aime pas du tout cet endroit. Une personne de ma classe n'a pas sa place dans ce capharnaüm, les personnes comme moi aspirent à la tranquillité, au repos, et à un environnement où il est encore possible de s'entendre penser sans aucune entrave, tout le contraire de ce que semblent rechercher les personnes venant se perdre ici. Mais alors, quel est donc le con qui a eu la bonne idée de venir ici, bordel ? Ah-, le con, c'est moi. Yûki Eiri, romancier à plein temps, beau, riche, célèbre, et tout le tintouin. J'avais pourtant tout, alors pourquoi a t-il fallu que je vienne ici, bon sang ?

_ « **Yûûûûûkiiii ! **»

Ah-, voici la réponse. Une putain de sacrée réponse montée sur deux guibolles fines et élancées, misent en valeur à merveille par un mini-short en jean moulant son petit cul terriblement sexy, je ne vous parle même pas du haut, si près du corps qu'on jurerait qu'il s'agisse là d'une seconde peau. C'était le deal de la soirée : l'idiot était venu m'annoncer qu'il sortait en boîte avec des amis. « Rien à foutre », lui avais-je dit, très sincèrement. Après tout, on était pas ensemble, et on ne vivait pas ensemble, bien qu'il me parasitait l'atmosphère presque vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre. Alors pourquoi, me direz-vous ? Il est vrai que nous avons couché plusieurs fois ensemble. Je n'irai pas jusqu'à le crier sur tous les toits, mais je dois avouer que c'était pas trop mal, même si cet incompétent tirait plus vite que son ombre, je n'aurais jamais cru pouvoir prendre un jour mon pied avec un homme.

« Un homme », hein ? Bizarrement, je ne le vois pas comme un homme, c'est une andouille, c'est tout. Toujours est-il que j'aime faire ça avec lui, et c'en est inquiétant. Ce soir-là aurait donc été l'occasion rêvée pour reprendre mes bonnes vieilles habitudes, goûter à nouveau à la peau veloutée d'une femme, ou même plusieurs, leurs prendre ce qu'elles sont plus que disposer à m'offrir, et les jeter sans même un regard le lendemain, me sentir à nouveau maître de moi-même, loin de cet énergumène aux cheveux roses, avec qui ce jeu ne prend, et ne prendra sûrement jamais. Pendant que j'y songeais très sérieusement, le parasite avait déserté mon bureau, bon débarras. Je parlais trop vite : quelques instants après, alors que j'avais déjà composé le numéro de téléphone d'une de mes nombreuses conquêtes, l'andouille réapparue dans le cadre de la porte, et s'adossa au chambranle pour se chausser.

_ « **Moshi moshi (**_**allô?)**_ **? Eiri, c'est toi ? Eiri ? Allô ..? bip bip bip** »

En repensant à cet instant, je remercie le ciel d'avoir occupé le gamin avec ses chaussures, et de ne m'avoir pas encore équipé de téléphone en vidéo-rama. Dieu seul sait quelle tête je dû tirer à cet instant précis, en le voyant dans une tenue aussi provocante. Je n'entendis même pas mon interlocutrice, qui de dépit, avait fini par raccrocher. Je tentais de regagner mon expression habituelle : une tronche de six pieds de long et un regard d'acier, non pas sans quelques difficultés. J'étais furax, une boule commença à se former au creux de mon ventre, prémisse d'un sale quart d'heure pour le gamin. C'est alors qu'il releva la tête vers moi, son expression innocente contrastait de manière étonnante avec sa tenue osée. Tu te venges, c'est ça ? Parce que je t'ai dit que j'en ai rien à foutre, tu te venges, c'est ça ? Tu vas sortir comme ça, dehors, sans moi, et allumer tout ce qui bouge, uniquement parce que je t'ai dit que j'en avais rien à foutre ? Hors de question.

_ « **Où tu crois aller comme ça ?** », demandais-je finalement, ma voix trahissant plus que je ne l'aurais pensé ma colère grandissante.

Je pus desceller dans son regard un déchirement, celui de ce voile d'innocence, de pureté avec lequel il me regardait encore quelques instants auparavant. Son regard se durcit, je sentis en moi cette boule se contracter. D'où lui venait cette soudaine assurance ?

_ « **T'en a rien à foutre, je crois** », me répondit-il, avant de tourner les talons.

L'enflure ! Mon corps se contracta d'un seul coup, mes dents et mes poings se serrèrent, comment osait-il me parler avec cet air suffisant ? Je me releva, le corps engourdi, le ventre endolori, et le cœur battant. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir, je l'attrape rudement par le poignet et le plaque contre le mur du couloir. Il a d'abord l'air surpris, puis il commence à avoir peur, ses yeux le trahirent. Mon corps se retrouva pressé contre le sien, je pouvais sentir contre ma poitrine la sienne, se soulevant et se rabaissant frénétiquement, de plus en plus vite. Il tente de se dégager, vainement, son petit gabarit ne faisant pas le poids face au mien. Je l'avoue, j'ai aimé le voir ainsi, complètement à ma merci, c'est moi qui commande, c'est moi qui décide.

Tandis que je me délecte d'un spectacle aussi satisfaisant, ses nerfs à lui craquent, et son rimmel coula, emporté par un torrent de larmes. Il finit par fermer les yeux, et baissa légèrement la tête. Inconsciemment, je détache un peu ma poigne sur lui, je suis pétrifié. Comment puis-je faire face à cela ? Il devrait me tenir tête, m'envoyer une droite en pleine poire, m'insulter à en perdre haleine, était-il un homme oui ou non ? Il pleurait. C'était triché, et il en jouait. Je déteste voir ses larmes couler, et je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je me sens prêt à tout pour les faire se stopper. Je le relâche entièrement, raide, il tomba à genoux le long du mur. Mon corps, bien qu'encore capable de se soutenir, n'en était pas moins raide, le chamboulement dans mon esprit me fit oublier mon mal, l'esprit quelque peu vague, c'est alors que l'idée me vint. J'attrape la boîte à mouchoir reposant sur le meuble du couloir.

_ « **Tiens, essuies tes larmes **», lui lançais-je en même temps que la boîte.

L'idiot me regarda, passablement étonné de mon geste. Il mit ainsi plusieurs secondes à s'exécuter.

_ « **Je viens avec vous **», finis-je par dire, catégorique.

_ « **Heh- ? **», je pus voir à ce moment là sans l'ombre d'un doute, cette lueur d'innocence écorchée quelques instants plutôt passer à nouveau dans ses yeux.

**・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・**

Et voilà comment je me retrouve là, le cul vissé sur un fauteuil rouge à m'emmerder en buvant une bière hors de prix. Quand je pense que je pourrais être tranquillement chez moi à tirer mon coup sans parasite pour me faire chier...

_ « **Yûûûûûkiiii ! **»

Tout ça à cause de lui et de son petit cul, hors de question que quelqu'un d'autre y pose ses sales pattes. Il semblait avoir complètement oublié notre petite altercation en début de soirée, et me sauta joyeusement dans les bras, manquant au passage de renverser de la bière sur mon costume tout neuf.

_ « **Raaah mais tu peux pas faire gaffe, sale gamin ?**, râlais-je, avant de me rendre compte qu'il était trempé de sueur, **lâche-moi t'es tout mouillé, c'est crado ! **», et il me relâcha aussitôt. Je pus sans difficultés, et ce malgré la pénombre ambiante, voir ses joues rosirent.

_ « **Ahem... désolé, Yûki, c'est parce que je danse beaucoup, et qu'en même temps je suis si content que tu sois là, alors je... je...**», balbutia t-il.

_ « **C'est ça bah retournes-y, ça me fera des vacances** », lui répondis-je, d'un ton acerbe. La mine déconfite, il retourna sur la piste de danse, et cette fois-ci, je l'avais bien en vue, par rapport au dernier quart d'heure. Il fallait quand même oser porter des vêtements pareils, surtout lorsqu'on est un homme. Je n'ai pour le moment pas le souvenir d'avoir vu une seule fille capable de rivaliser en matière de « mini » avec le gamin, ou peut être ne cherchais-je pas à les voir, qui sait ? Le dernier quart d'heure avait été particulièrement chiant, il y avait un monde épouvantable sur la piste, et je le perdis plusieurs fois de vue. Et ce mec là, putain, j'en suis sûr, il l'a touché ! Si je le choppe...

« _Jaloux ? _»

Qui ça ? Moi ? Sûrement pas, tiens.

« _Alors pourquoi sacrifier une soirée à t'ennuyer comme un rat crevé, alors que tu pourrais faire des choses bien plus intéressantes ailleurs... _»

Je n'aime pas qu'on touche à mes affaires, alors je veille au grain.

« _Parce qu'il t'appartient maintenant ? Et depuis quand ? _»

Tu m'emmerdes à la fin, tu vois pas que j'ai mieux à faire plutôt que d'écouter tes conneries ?

« _Tu le dévores des yeux... ah, ce mec là lui tourne autour, t'as vu ? _»

La ferme, je l'ai vu, s'il s'approche de trop je m'en charge. Non mais attends, je suis entrain de me parler à moi-même, là. Je fouille rapidement dans la poche interne de ma veste et en sors deux cachets que j'avale d'une traite avec le reste de ma bière. Ça devrait clouer le bec à cette saleté de voix dans ma tête (_note : Yûki est schizophrène_). Il ne me reste plus qu'à gerber du sang, et j'aurais régressé de six ans, et merci qui ? Saloperie de mioche...

_ « **Yo !** »

Je sursaute légèrement à la tape sur mon épaule, encore une sale tête, son meilleur ami là, le guitariste, Nakano.

_ « **C'est bien parce que tu te ramènes avec une bière que je t'envoie pas bouler, Nakano** »

_ « **Trop aimable, Yûki-san **»

Il me tendit ladite bière et prit place à mes côtés. À mon grand dam, il repéra l'idiot sur la piste de danse, et se mit à le fixer. Je n'aimais pas ce regard.

_ « **Alors, c'est sérieux entre Shûichi et vous ?** », me demanda t-il sans quitter son ami des yeux.

_ « **Pas vraiment** », répondis-je simplement.

_ « **Humpf, alors pourquoi êtes vous ici ?** »

_ « **Pour rien... je m'assure juste qu'il n'aille pas se faire violer au coin d'une rue, vêtu de la sorte **»

_ « **Je veille sur lui, vous n'auriez pas eu besoin de vous donner autant de mal, Yûki-sama*** »

_ « **Raison de plus pour que je sois là, Nakano-kun** »

J'étais parvenu à tourner ce petit jeu de politesse à mon avantage, il me dévisagea franchement à l'allusion faite qu'il pourrait, lui aussi, abuser de son ami. Me prenait-il pour un idiot, celui-là ? Je ne suis pas né de la dernière pluie.

_ « **Contrairement à vous, j'aime profondément Shûichi, je ne lui ferai jamais aucun mal ! **»

_ « **As-tu seulement essayé ? Si tu savais, comme c'est jouissif...** », mes derniers mots furent presque murmurés, mais je vis à son visage qu'il n'en avait perdu aucune miette. Il se releva brusquement, l'air menaçant.

_ « **URUSE !** »

L'ouïe perçante du chanteur le fit se retourner malgré la musique, et alors que je m'apprêtais à recevoir une droite fulgurante, il vola vaillamment à mon secours.

_ « **HIRO ! Arrête ! Ne fait pas de mal à Yûki ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? !** », fit l'idiot en s'interposant entre moi et son ami. Je souris. Il ne pouvait rien dire, il savait que je savais. Je l'entendis vaguement s'excuser, et sortir une excuse bidon que le rose s'empressa de gober à grande bouchée. Rassuré, ce dernier retourna sur la piste de danse comme si de rien n'était. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de sourire, j'avais gagné, le guitariste avait perdu. Ça aussi, c'était jouissif.

_ « **Yûki-san... vous êtes très fort, je le reconnais, **dit Nakano, un sourire au coin des lèvres, **mais je sais comment vous faire mordre la poussière... voulez-vous voir comment Shûichi et moi dansions en boite, quand on était au lycée ? **»

_ « **Pfff sûrement pas, ça va me filer la gerbe** »

_ « **Haha, vous ne pensez pas si bien dire...** »

À peine eu-je le temps de comprendre ce qu'il disait qu'il était allé rejoindre l'autre andouille sur la piste. La musique avait changé, c'était maintenant un rythme soutenu et endiablé que crachaient les énormes haut-parleurs noirs postés aux quatre coins de la piste. Haut-parleurs sur lesquels d'ailleurs les gens pouvaient monter et danser, ce que s'empressèrent de faire les deux amis. J'avalais de travers ma gorgée de bière : ce salopard de guitariste était entrain de se frotter à MON jouet. Et ce dernier semblait d'ailleurs en redemander puisque lui-même dansait tout contre son ami, éveillant accessoirement l'esprit de fan-service des pimbêches dansant tout autour.

C'était la goutte d'eau, et pourtant cette enflure avait bien calculé son coup, intervenir, ce serait prendre le risque d'être reconnu, détruisant ainsi mon image de marque. Et dieu sait si elle en prendrait un coup si les gens venaient à savoir que moi, Yûki Eiri, fréquente ce genre d'endroit très peu fréquenté par la classe intellectuelle. Mes poings se serrèrent, que faire ? En plus, il s'agissait de son meilleur ami, à coup sûr l'idiot ne faisait même pas attention aux intentions peu louables du brun, et s'amusait comme si de rien était. Je ne pouvais néanmoins décemment pas laisser passer ça, tu allais le payer Nakano.

Au bout de trois interminables minutes, je décidais d'écourter la soirée. Sans laisser paraître la moindre émotion à l'égard du guitariste, j'attrapais mon parasite par le bras et l'entraîna de force vers la sortie. Je lui donnais les billets nécessaires pour récupérer nos vestes, et lui somma de m'attendre là, le son de ma voix ne laissa alors place à aucune négociation. Je repartis aussi vite dans la salle, repéra Nakano, et lui en colla une sans ménagement dans les dents. Tant pis pour l'image de marque, mon honneur lui au moins était sauf. Le laissant groggy, je sortis à nouveau de la salle avant que ma démonstration de force n'attire l'attention des videurs, pris le chanteur par le bras et sortis en vitesse de cet endroit infernal.

Le trajet du retour ne dura pas, et nous arrivâmes enfin à l'appartement. C'est maintenant que les choses allaient devenir intéressantes. Sitôt la porte fermée, je le plaque sur le mur, à l'endroit même où il s'était effondré lors de notre dispute quelques heures auparavant, scellant brutalement mes lèvres aux siennes. Je ne souffrirai aucune parole, aucun refus, aucune gêne, il m'appartenait, tout entier. Ma langue s'insinua de force dans sa bouche, et mes lèvres étouffèrent un gémissement plaintif qui tenta de s'échapper de sa gorge. À l'aide de mes bras, je le force à enrouler ses jambes autour de ma taille, et le porta prestement jusqu'à la chambre.

Je le jette sans vergogne sur le lit, et me jette à mon tour sur lui, emprisonnant une fois encore ses lèvres, rougies par le précédent baiser. Je sens que ses petites mains tentent de me repousser, vaine tentative, qui plus est ne faisait qu'exciter de plus belle mon désir accru de le prendre sauvagement, tout de suite et maintenant. D'une main j'attrape ses poignets et les bloque à l'arrière de son crâne, de l'autre je m'affaire déjà à déboutonner son mini-short. Il ne peut parler, mes lèvres lui bloquent toutes possibilités, et quand bien même, cela ne changerait rien.

Son short n'était déjà plus qu'un pâle souvenir, et je me délecte à lui arracher des râles de plaisir en massant vigoureusement son membre déjà bien tendu. Il avait toujours, même dans ces instants là, cette pureté, cette innocence qui le caractérisait si bien, et qui se traduisait par une sorte de malaise, son corps se vrillait sous la torture charnelle, partagé entre l'envie d'en avoir plus, et la peur de passer à l'acte. Cette inexpérience me fascinait, d'autant que je ne l'avais jamais rencontré auparavant en compagnie de mes conquêtes féminines.

Alors que je lui arrachais un énième baiser, je déboutonne à mon tour les boutons de mon jean, et sans m'en défaire entièrement, je le pénètre, d'un seul coup. Un frisson de bien être me parcouru l'échine, c'était une sensation... grisante. Comme la première bouffée de tabac qu'on inhale le matin, après avoir tiré longuement sur la cigarette, et qu'on garde le plus longtemps possible cette fumée assassine dans nos poumons. Brûlant, grisant, tellement bon. Lui aussi trembla, mais aux petits cris qu'il poussa alors, je compris après quelques coups de butoir qu'il ne s'agissait pas de plaisir, et les larmes qui roulaient lentement sur ses joues rosies m'en donnèrent la preuve. Ces larmes...

_ « **Yûki... **», avait-il dit, sa petite main délicate venant caresser ma joue droite.

A nouveau, j'étais pétrifié. Je ne pourrais dire combien de temps je resta là, statique. Qu'étais-je entrain de lui faire ? Je le réalisais seulement. La douceur de sa main sur ma joue me ramena à la réalité. Sa voix cristalline me transperça. C'était comme si le goût amer de la cigarette me revenait subitement en bouche.

_ « **Yûki... j-je suis désolé, pour ce soir... je t'ai laissé tout seul, tout le temps, et je n'aurais pas dû danser comme ça avec Hiro, p-pardon, Yûki...** »

Incroyable.

Était-ce là tout ce qu'il avait à me dire après ce que je venais de lui faire ? Une envie soudaine de rire me saisie, la situation était tellement absurde, je voulais éclater de rire... une situation bête, à en pleurer. Je ne m'attendrai jamais à ce qu'il va dire, ce qu'il va faire... et encore moins à ce qu'il était entrain de faire : devant mon air absent, il déposa délicatement ses lèvres sur les miennes, enlaçant mes épaules de ses bras délicats. Je ne pus lutter, et céda au premier vrai baiser, tendre et passionné de la soirée. Je réalisais seulement que nos corps ne faisaient encore qu'un, je voulus alors m'en défaire et le libérer, mais ce dernier m'en empêcha en enroulant délicatement ses jambes autour de mon bassin. Je cherchais alors ses yeux, ces grands et magnifiques yeux améthystes, qu'avec les miens j'interrogeais du regard. Je réalisa une fois encore, que je ne l'avais pas encore une seule fois regardé de la sorte, ce soir-là. Je n'empêcherai personne de m'en blâmer, après tout, qu'y avait-il de plus beau que ces deux prunelles chatoyantes ? Ne pas leurs accorder ne serait-ce qu'un regard était un affront à la Beauté même.

_ « **Fais moi l'amour, Yûki... **»

Tu sais Shûichi, je n'ai que faire de ce que tu dis d'ordinaire, mais voilà, je ne suis qu'un homme après tout. Peut-être aurais-je dû encore ne pas t'écouter, peut-être aurais-je dû préserver encore ce voile d'innocence si fragile dans tes yeux, seulement voilà, je ne me sentais pas le courage de te tourner froidement le dos maintenant, pas après ce que je t'avais fait subir, je devais réparer, plutôt que de briser plus.

Je me laissa ainsi convaincre, j'avais refusé qu'un autre puisse toucher ce que moi seul avait le privilège de posséder, je l'avais alors désiré brutalement, comme si je voulais prouver au monde ma mainmise sur lui, mais dans l'intimité de cette pièce, à qui prouver sinon à lui qu'il m'appartenait ? J'exaucerai ta demande, Shûichi, alors ne pleure plus... ne pleure plus jamais... Je me remis à faire un mouvement de va-et-vient contre ses hanches, je guettais chaque expression, chaque geste, je n'y arriverai pas si je le voyais verser encore une seule larme.

Avec une douceur que je ne me soupçonnais moi-même pas être capable d'offrir, je poursuivis ma valse silencieuse, seuls, quelques couinements de douleurs lui échappèrent au début, mais à mesure que la cadence et la température montait, ses cris se firent gémissements, la douleur se fit plaisir, et les secondes se firent heures. Il finit par se libérer, je sentis son corps trembler, je vis sa tête se jeter en arrière et ses doigts se crisper sur les draps de soie blancs, il n'en fallu pas plus pour que je le rejoigne au septième ciel, moi aussi. Je me retirais enfin de son petit corps, avec l'impression que cette voix dans ma tête s'était enfin, après six longues années, tue.

_ « **Je t'aime... **»

M'a t-il encore dit, d'une voix essoufflée, avant de s'endormir lentement au creux de mon cou. J'attrapais doucement les draps pour en recouvrir nos deux corps. Je ne sais pas si je t'aime, ou si je n'ai pour toi qu'une franche fascination vouée tôt ou tard à dépérir, ce que je sais, c'est que tu m'appartiens, corps et âme, Shûichi.

_Omae ha, ore no mono da._

**FIN**

*Le préfixe _sama_ s'utilise au Japon lorsque l'on appelle une personne par son nom de manière on ne peut plus respectueuse. Ici, vous vous doutez bien qu'Hiroshi ne respecte pas du tout Yûki, c'est donc au contraire pour le mépriser qu'il l'appelle ainsi.

Yeah, je suis inspirée en ce moment, j'espère que ce petit one-shot à travers les yeux de notre écrivain schizophrène préféré vous a plu !

À propos, « ore no mono » veut dire littéralement « ma chose à moi », donc la dernière pensée de Yûki pourrait se traduire en français par « tu es à moi », ou « tu es ma chose », mais c'pas sympa pour Shûichi !

Un petit mot la dessus ? ^O^

Tenpou


End file.
